cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CL-23579 "Key"
All great things must come to an end. Key was an Alpha class ARC trooper, who was not deployed to Geonosis due to his blood loss on a malfunction in his statis tube. Luckly, the Kamanoins were able to fix one of their advanced alpha troopers. Status: Active/ maybe K.I.A ''Before I go on to my story'' I would like glady thank Admiral Atom for adding my info box :) Thanks atom ''Birth to the republic'' 'Aahhh, we have a new one I see?' 'Yes, Alpha 99, the newest one in the batch.' 'I will take pride in training this squad.' 'Thank you bounty hunter.' Taun We and Jango Fett. '' '' '' '' Key was born clone in 32 BBY. He served with 4 brothers in his squad, Creeper squad. The training was dark, mercinarys and training droids were sent to try to kill us. ''The best training the galacy has to offer'' 'Su'cuy, Lighting''.'' 'Morning, key''.'' 'Will you ever speak Mando'a, Lighting?' 'Does it matter ner'vod? Training is today, good luck, lets hope we don't get killed.' 'Yeah''.' ''Alpha class ARC troopers prepared for training. They were let out into the field. A merincary shot one dead, key shot him. A squad of droids approched Key and lightning. Key shot them with his rotarry cannon. A squad of mercinarys and droids chargedd up to Alpha 99, Alpha 00, Alpha 34 Alpha 44 Alpha 72, and Alpha 21G. Time to lock and load, sucka's! Key yelled. They shot at the squad, and in 5 seconds, the last one dropped. I battired this hole time. (Worried). Key yelled. Scaredy rat. Alpha 00 'Lightning' teased. I pushed him. We were let of the field, and when Key finished his training, Jango said something He truely will not forget, This group of clones, were, okay, at the begining. But later on, and I mean this from the bottem of the heart, this is hard to get one from me, a big congratulations. They worked hard, constantly getting shot at, endless practice tests that may included death, they were one of the best.'' Later, they were kept in statis tubes, and he was going to be sent to Geonosis, but his tube malfunctioned, but the Kamanoins saved him. He was sent in the 2nd battle of Kamino, his first mission. (Attack was not seen in TCW, that was 3rd battle of Kamino)' 'The First Mission of Key (22 BBY) '''Key was awoken by an alarm, the Alpha ARC Troopers got out of their stasis tubes. Key got on his dark blue armor sying to himself, "What now?" Right when he said that, he saw some scrap that needed to be piled. He grinned. He and his squad got in formation, "Go, go, go!" ''Under cover as a bounty hunter ''Being the bad guy ain't so bad''. 'Getting intel for Anakin's strike force from the Citadel ' Order 66 Key at the time served under Jedi general Sen Arana. He and his ARC squad Creeper squad, were currently stationed at Pollis Massa. Men, get rest, at ease. Sen ordered. Key called his comrades into the clone barracks. Its from the real deal guys! Key said. Creeper squad, execute order, 66. The emporer ordered Your wish is our command, my lord. Key said for the others They loaded there wepons and headed for the jedi. Sen Arana noticed them. Anything I could help with boys? Aran said They Alpha ARC troopers aimed and shot at the jedi. What are you doing!? Sen exclamed. Key's comlink went off. Is the jedi dead yet? Order 66 should be success. The jedi stabbed the comlink. Your orders make no sence! Sen yelled. Key held his fire but the other commanders open fired. Sen then struck down key's friend, Ji'kut. Hold...Hold your fire. He said to the commanders. Key loaded his wepon. Key! Listen to me! Your orders dont make any sence! Sen yelled. You almost killed my brother. He was attacking so I used self defence! 3 commanders attacked the jedi, as Ji'kut layed on the ground. He was then killed. Key put Ji'kut on his shoulder and reported back to the emporer, leader of the Galactic Empire. It has been done my lord. Key reported. Good. The emporer replyed. Then transmission ended, and Key and his bretheren got phase 3 storm trooper armour. Taking out a rebel fleet (18 BBY) Fealing something wrong (5 BBY) Escaping the death blow up (0 BBY) Demanding normal life span from the kaminoans (0 BBY) Deserting (0 ABY) Returning to the empire (Death) (1 BBY) Records Old record (Coming) New record (Coming) New record (Coming) Execution record (Coming Personal droid R2-44 is Key's trusty side kick. 'Apearances' ClonewarsAdventures Starwars the Clonewars Telavision series (First apearance) Moving to the objective, to the last man, to the last charge, and to the last shot (Chapter book soon to be written on blog posts) 'Gallery' Quotes Any enemy of the empire will die in pain, Lord Vader. Die Scrap metal! Friends/ comrades Luke Docker (Comrade, friend), Alpha119 TurboBlast (Comrade, friend) Field CommanderRacer (Old leader, comrade, friend) Cold ScoutSniper (Comrade), Jango Fett (Father(ish)), Commander Spike (Comrade, friend),AlphaMarl PhotoLine (Friend (Totally :D) Comrade) If I forgot your name, feel free to add yours. Hallowean special story (not about me) ROAR! The wampa shouted. One day, he was eating fresh tauntaun when a jedi cut off his arm. The wompa sobbed all day, then, one day, a tusken raider with a peg leg walked by, then he ate the tusken, but for some reason, he turned half tusken, and half wampa! He thought of revenge on this, Luke Skywalker, he thought of an idea, on the scariest night of the year. He would need a bag to cover he face, and this facial apeara nce would scare em. So he drove in his snow mobile to echo base. He rang the door bell, anand fo some reason there were little wampas, giggling, are the planning to eat someone to? He took a few steps back, and at the surprize, the said trick-or-treat! Don't mind if I do! The wampa yelled. He took a wamp-ruth bar and a Wampers chocolate bar. HAPPY HOLLOWEEN EVERYONE! Behind the scenes Without noticing, I actually got my name from apperenly someone from Halo named Captain or Commander key :P Category:Clone Troopers Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Commander Category:ARC Trooper Category:Alpha class ARC trooper Category:Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:6th ARC trooper squad Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad